parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Danger Mouse (character)
Danger Mouse is the main title character in the series Danger Mouse. Orinocules He played as Hermes The Little Mer-Pureheart and The Little Mer-Pureheart 2: Return to the Sea He played as Chef Louis The Rescuers Down Under (Disney and Sega Animal Style) He played as Telegraph Mouse Sleeping Pearl He played as Lackey Giselle in Wonderland (Disney and Sega Version) He played as Second Card Painters Madagascar (Disney and Sega Animal Style), Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (Disney and Sega Animal Style) and Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (Disney and Sega Style) He played as Melman the Giraffe All Childrens Go to Heaven He played as Grand Chawhee Who Framed Jose Carioca, Space Jam (Disney and Sega Style) and Looney Tunes Back in Action (Disney and Sega Style) He played as Bugs Bunny The Mices (The Smurfs) and The Mices 2 He played as Gutsy Smurf Harlem Nights (Disney and Sega Animal Style) He played as Sugar Ray Pulp Fiction (Disney and Sega Animal Style) He played as Captain Koons Danger Mouse's Eight Crazy Nights He played as Davey Stone Kipper Hood He played as Friar Tuck Atlantis: The Lost Empire (Kipper and Sue Ellen Style) He played as Dr. Sweet Kipparzan He played as Professor Porter Kipperladdin, Kipperladdin 2: The Return of Phantom the Pirate and Kipperladdin 3: The King of Thieves He played as Sultan Sue Ellan He played as Ling Sue Ellen White and the Seven Cartoons He played as Grumpy Sue Ellstasia He played as Vladmir Tangled (Kipper and Sue Ellen style) He played as Ulf The Dog King (Louis Walkden version) and The Dog King 2: Kipper's Pride He played as Timon The Little Mer-Armstrong He played as Sebastian The Pink Panther of Notre Dame He played as Victor The All-Star Book and The All-Star Book 2 He played as Bagheera The Great Dog Detective (Louis Walkden version) He played as Dr. Dawson Friends, Inc. and Friends University He played as Mike Wazowski Danger Mouse (Borat) He played as Borat Danger Mouse & Penfold (Ozzy & Drix) He played as Ozzy Danger Mouse 'n' Penfold Rescue Rangers He played as Chip Danger Mouse's (Chuck E. Cheese's) He played as Chuck E. Cheese Gallery: Danger Mouse.PNG Danger Mouse in Danger Mouse.jpg Danger Mouse in the 1980's.png Danger Mouse in the 2010's.png Danger Mouse off the screen.png Danger Mouse looking at the bomb.png Angry Danger Mouse.png Scared Danger Mouse.png Danger Mouse with hairdryer.png Danger Mouse handing Colonel K his badge.png Danger Mouse and Penfold bound and gagged to chairs.png Danger Mouse adn Penfold meeting an alien.png Heroic Danger Mouse.png Danger Mouse fighting off with Baron Greenback.png Happy Danger Mouse.png Danger Mouse in Biker Outfit.png|Danger Mouse in biker outfit Dangermouse and Penfold in spacesuits.png|Danger Mouse and Penfold in spacesuits Dangermouse bound and gagged.png|Danger Mouse bound and gagged Dangermouse and Penfold as bikers.png|Danger Mouse and Penfold as bikers Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Cosgrove Hall Characters Category:Danger Mouse Characters Category:Mices Category:Rodents Category:White Characters Category:British Characters Category:Agents Category:Danger Mouse and Jeopardy Mouse Category:Louis Walkden Category:Disney and Sega Category:Pete'sDragonRockz Category:PaddingtonandFernRockz Category:Characters voiced by David Jason Category:Heroes in Distress Category:Rich Characters Category:Characters voiced by Alexander Armstrong Category:Adults Category:Screaming Characters Category:Laughing Characters Category:Characters voiced by Billy West Category:Characters who cry Category:The Crowville Chronicles Characters